


【利艾】声目传情（现代架空 HE）

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 23-25岁利， 15-17岁艾





	【利艾】声目传情（现代架空 HE）

利威尔正摊上一份让他头疼不已的工作。

作为年方23，样貌不凡，顶着哥大双硕士学位的富二代，本应有无数的大好机遇向他伸出橄榄枝，偏偏因为有个太过望子成龙又有钱有势的老爸，为继承家业做准备的他毕业后直接就被安排到了自家公司实习，而且是从最底层做起。利威尔明白父上大人这是要让他以实际体验来充分了解公司的组织架构和运作模式，可是作为全美最大的通讯移动服务商，L.A公司推出的「客户—客服1 to 1」捆绑业务虽然方便了用户们所需的任何通讯体验，但利威尔总觉得作为客服之一的他，每天被客户各种使唤也就算了，怎么说那也是本职，关键总被一些好事的麻烦人戏弄，身体加精神洁癖的他实在有些接受不能，正如现在——— 

“您好，20xxxx号很高兴为您服务，请输入您的客户编码。哦，038号顾客，是Susan女士啊，这是您今天第29次打过来了，请问还需要什么帮助吗？”

“L先生，听说总裁家儿子来你们这上班了，而你刚好代号L，该不会就是你吧？”

“……这个不太方便回答，老板的事情我们底下员工也不知晓。不过请问，您是从哪知道的消息呢？”

“老Mr.L刚才在脱口秀访谈上自己说的呀！还说小Mr.L目前单身呢，鼓励大家都来尝试和续租手机移动1 to 1捆绑服务，指不定自己的客服就是那个钻石王小五呢！”

……好一个坑儿子卖广告的老混蛋……

利威尔心里叫骂着，语言态度上却只能尽量维持着礼貌，他觉得自己的脸和下巴就要抽筋了。

“亲爱的Susan女士，我只是一介小员工，职责是为您提供所需的通讯服务，在上几个电话里，您要求查询的密码已发至您手机，要充的网费也已落实。如仍需其他业务请讲，没有的话我这里还有客户。”

“哟，架子可不小啊…既然你不是总裁家公子，看在服务了我这么久的份上，为什么不同意约一次？你们不是声称满足对应客户的一切需求吗？和姐来个ons能死？…”

对方还没说完，已经被硬生生切断了通话。利威尔扶着眉心，表情嫌恶又无奈。

旁边的主管腆着大肚腩不满地啧啧嘴：“我说你那是什么态度！别以为是总裁家公子爷就可以随心所欲了！上面跟我打过招呼，必须得特别‘关照’你，年纪轻，就给我在这儿多学着点儿！”

两个月下来利威尔一直持续着这样一种状态，如此无聊又让人无语的活动让他这种线程极高的富帅体会不到丝毫的意义和酷炫拽。正当他计划着跟老爹撕破脸皮撩挑子不干的时候，一个看似寻常的电话却改变了他的生活，也让他原本热爱自由的生命同另一个灵魂捆绑对接，直至余生，也甘之若饴。

艾伦•耶格尔成为利威尔的捆绑客户纯属一个色彩凄然的意外。起初利威尔只是被男孩儿干净清凉的嗓音和谨小慎微的礼貌口吻所吸引，耐着性子准备听下辞职前的最后一通服务，却不知怎么的，就被男孩一席普普通通的话语所打动：

“您的声音很好听，像极了我钟爱的所有曲子。”艾伦好像生活得很无聊，把公司的移动业务当成了娱乐活动，自顾自地对着树洞说起来，

“可以帮我把接通您服务的号码设置成快捷键吗？您不知道我刚才试了多久才打进来……我眼睛看不见，需要一个人定期帮我给妈妈拨号和补充话费才行，她总是很忙，好怕哪天找不到她…呃…可能还要帮我设定好多的快速拨号，还要为我下载新的手机音乐……啊抱歉我好像说得有点多了…您如果觉得麻烦我再换个人吧，大不了多按几次电话咯，反正长这么大我一直在困扰着大家呢，您介意也没关系，我已经习惯了…”

「我眼睛看不见。」

艾伦说了这么多，利威尔仿佛只听到了这一句——当然也是最为关键的一句。不知是出于怜悯还是那冥冥中注定的羁绊，让利威尔想都没想就答应了艾伦：“以后有需要随时打给我，我愿意帮你做你想要的事。”

就这样，此后的日子里艾伦几乎每天都用一触即发的快捷键接通他的1 to 1捆绑客服利威尔——你知道的，在黑暗的世界里有的是空白和闲暇的时光。利威尔也因为这不成文的约定居然奇迹般地将这份工作继续了下去，尽管每天还是会有许多闲人在蚕食着他的精力和挑战着他的智商。但利威尔觉得，每天对艾伦举手之劳的帮助、几句私聊亦或是仅仅寒暄问候，竟不知不觉成了他上班的动力，仿佛他的工作他的生活，成了为关心和帮助艾伦而存在。

有一天，当利威尔像往常一样看到那熟悉的客户编号在呼叫他时，愉悦的心情换来的却是小鬼带着哭腔的求助：

“利威尔先生，我迷路了…妈妈的电话打不通，周围好像有很多人…怎么办啊…”

利威尔在听到电话那头的抽噎时心猛得紧了一下。他得知艾伦和母亲走散，一个人荡失在曼哈顿岛熙熙攘攘的人群中，只知道周围有鸽子扑动翅膀的声音，还有许多人在拍照。

在发觉艾伦因为眼睛看不见而无法提供更多可用线索的时候，还在上班时间的利威尔迅速扯掉耳机、抓起外套就跑出了这栋位于纽约中心地带的写字楼。无视掉主管的叫嚷和同事们的惊讶，他现在能想到的只有这个素未谋面的小家伙的安危——若是不快一点帮他回家自己怎么可能坐得下去！说白了，他的工作，如今一半以上的分量不都是为了帮助这一个名为艾伦•耶格尔的十五岁男孩吗？

跑过绿木葱郁的布莱恩公园，这里是第五大道。所经之处，利威尔都在人群中搜寻着那个影子：盲人，少年。

帝国大厦，纽约公共图书馆，洛克菲勒中心……川流不息的车辆和接踵而过的行人都不能阻挡他焦急却依旧凌利的目光：没有，到处都是那么喧嚷，凭直觉都知道哪里都没有那个小鬼存在的气息。但是他不能停下来，他担心小鬼的恐惧无助，更怕小家伙遇到坏人——他的眼睛可是看不见的啊！

不知道又跑了多久，当利威尔在街角喘息的一刻，他仿佛听到了整点时分教堂的钟响，这倒提醒了他刚刚在电话里隐约捕捉到的声音：有鸽子，还有许多人在拍照，他看向湛蓝晴空的远远一角……啊，原来是那里！

利威尔沿着曼哈顿主干道，拔腿就往中央公园的方向跑。等他终于来到目的地，那座刚好坐落于五大道与上东区交汇处的雪白色大教堂，不出所料，一抹颀长却瘦弱的身影闯入眼帘——紧靠在墙壁的拐角，双手局促地揪紧衣角，肩头微微颤抖着的男孩。利威尔轻轻走近，看到墨镜之下那一张挂着泪痕却异常好看的脸颊。

“艾伦，不要怕，我来了。”利威尔轻柔地拥住眼前的少年，对方明显顿了一下，随后紧绷的身体也像是得到了放松，他颤抖着双手搂住对方，安心地把脑袋放在男人肩上，

“利威尔先生…对不起，对不起我又给您添麻烦了…唔…呜…”

那一天，利威尔见到了艾伦和妈妈在布鲁克林蜗居的10平米小屋，还有那满地的盲文乐谱。艾伦破涕为笑地叙说着自己对音符的敏锐和对利威尔先生低哑而磁性嗓音的着迷。他还当着利威尔的面摘下了墨镜，如果不是因为失焦而造成的无神，利威尔敢肯定那绝对是犹如一片灵动的翡翠之湖，绿得让人沉醉，又澄澈地倒映出自己为之沉醉的心。 

这样一双明亮又美丽的翠绿之眼却没有生命的律动，难以让人不心生惋惜。利威尔看着那大大的湖水绿中映射出了小小的自己，竟有种流泪的心痛。

一个月后，利威尔辞去了在老爸公司手底下的客服工作，回到母校专心攻读博士学位。在争取奖学金的成箱论文里，在不停兼职打工的困乏中，他时常想起那双能映出自己、却又看不到自己的眼，然后在没有人能发觉的地方暖心一笑。

两年光影匆匆而逝。在一个绿林成荫的夏日午后，25岁的利威尔站在实验楼前的苹果树下，看向朝他走来的俊美少年——金绿的眼眸在阳光下熠熠生辉，明亮了自己外冷内热的心。

利威尔有一瞬间的失神，缓过神之后嘴角泛起一抹欣然的笑：

“想学谱曲应该去茱莉亚音乐学院吧，跑我哥伦比亚算什么？”

“这还用问吗？当然是追随你啦，你已经帮我太多，还不清了。”大学新生的艾伦拖着行李箱放到树下，扬起脸庞冲他笑。

“呵，追随我？现在的我除了一顶博士帽，其他几乎一无所有，还欠了一身的债，你以为能带你吃香喝辣啊小鬼。”

“「L.A总裁之子无故向父亲借款百万，因拒说原由被怒斥五年还清。」这已经是两年前的旧新闻了呐，利威尔先生。其实叔叔的要求还远不止这些吧，韩吉医生都告诉我了，你还必须在这期间自费完成博士学位，并且承诺毕业后回公司。我说得没错吧？”

利威尔不太自然地偏过头，不去直视那双如今异常闪亮的翡翠绿，“…嘁，你懂什么…”

“富二代的家规世界我是不懂啦，不过——”艾伦拉过利威尔原本光洁、如今却带有薄茧的手，轻轻抚上自己的眼角，深情地望向他：

“只有我的眼睛，懂你当初的理由。利威尔，谢谢你让我真正睁开眼睛看到你。没有你，我就不可能看到这样一个彩光的世界。我会和你一起努力还钱的，到时我们解释给叔叔听，他一定会理解的。”

天空纯粹得湛蓝美好，亦如此时的少年目光为爱笃定，眼神为爱发光。

空气中弥散着炙热飞扬的味道，原本养尊处优的大少爷经历过两年的辛酸和沉寂，此时撞上突如其来的幸福，让利威尔只觉得骨鲠在喉。生活的打磨让他原先凌厉的棱角早已不复张扬，略显疲惫的眼底，如今只剩下那双为他而灵动的漂亮眼睛。男人抬手搓一下眼角，竟有一种快要流泪的动容。

利威尔努力掩饰住哽咽，像逃开对方灼热的目光一样转过头答道：“啊啊，就照你说得办吧。等还完了钱——”

“——等还完了钱就结婚，地点…就在你第一次找到我的地方吧。”艾伦说着就笑了，用自己温暖干净的手掌抚摸着他的。利威尔忽然觉得，这些年来被家人的误解与自己所有的付出，都变得那么值得。

直到很多很多年之后，当两人已经无数次十指相扣，故地重游在第五大道的圣帕特里克大教堂时，在那个见证了他们从黑白两世界到终于四目相对的圣洁之地，艾伦仍会调皮地说：“利威尔，人家要1 to 1捆绑L.A Boss，快点接上～”

“亲爱的顾客朋友，和我本人捆绑不仅要征得老婆大人的同意，而且此项业务已经下线，请选择我公司其他服务。”

“诶诶诶怎么能下线呢…你擅自做的决定你老婆大人知道吗？Boss你这样我会不高兴的哟…而且我同意并允许你作为我的御用捆绑先生！利威尔别忘了你在当客服时对我说出的工号…”

“201314。”两人异口同声。

艾伦微微红了脸，耳畔响起自家老公的磁性低音：“总裁官方解释，专属对你，捆绑一百年。”

金绿的瞳仁里，利威尔放大的俊脸愈加清晰，在两人嘴唇相触的那一刻，艾伦眼底满溢的幸福澎湃难平。

声目传情，一眼万年。

我也爱你一生一世，我永远的客服大人。

End


End file.
